Both Stepping Up
by nisEtiU17XD
Summary: takes place after the movie. what will happen if Andie's dad and sister went back to Baltimore? will their relationship still be the same?-complete-
1. Chapter 1

Andie woke up the next day feeling grateful and happy not just because the won the streets but also because she made it back to MSA. She smiled as she recalled the memories of winning the streets and kissing Chase. Suddenly, her phone rang; it was a text message from Chase,

_Morning sunshine. Just wanna let you know, I'm gonna pick you up today. Sorry I didn't tell you last night. I love you…Chase._

She replied back,

_Good morning, too, boyband…sounds good and kind of you to pick me up. I love you more…Andie_

Andie then made a short trip to the shower and ate her breakfast. After ten minutes, Chase was at the door. Andie gently kissed Chase and the both of them went to school together in order not to be late in Blake's class. In the class, they sat at the back, not even listening to what Blake is saying.

During lunch, she received a phone call from her dad, "Hi dad! Why did you call? Did something happen to you? Or to Lara? (Her sister, I made it out)" she asked. "No, nothing bad happened. But something good is gonna happen." her dad exclaimed, "We're going back to Baltimore and your sister's gonna go to MSA, too." "Well dad, that's great!! When? Where are you staying?" Andie asked. "We're already on our way to Baltimore and we're gonna stay in our big old house. Call me when you're coming, okay. Love you hon." "Bye dad." Andie was very happy to hear the news.

Before going home, Andie told Chase what happened and she wanted to introduce him to her dad. Andie's dad is a very rich businessman but after he and her mom separated, Lara, Andie's younger sister, stayed with her dad and Andie was with her mom.

At Andie's house, Lara opened the door and she was very surprised to see Chase and said, "Hey D, is this the one you used to tell me before we arrived here? Well I guess you've found your match." "Stop it! You're gonna get him embarrassed. Where's dad?" "In the garage." Andie went to see her dad and introduced Chase. Her dad said she could have Chase there for a sleepover.

The next day, the crew practiced and after that, Chase and Andie were playing around and dancing at the same time. They fell, Chase finding him about to kiss Andie. He did and they continued for a more sincere and passionate kiss. After that, "Hey sunshine, I thought your dad was cool for letting me have sleepovers in your place anytime I want." Chase sid to Andie "Well, get used to it, after my mom died he told Sarah he's gonna give anything his daughters want and by starting with that, he moved our entire company here in Baltimore." Andie said in reply.

That night, Chase and Andie were on the phone for hours and did not noticethe time. They were talking about what does gonna happen when Lara enters the school. Will they let them in the crew? They decided to talk about it with the crew the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, I haven't updated yet because I sprained my right hand. Sorry the first chapter's short that's because I was doing that late at night. One review was about Andie not loving her family, but I say it's my kind of story and this site says, "Unleash your imagination". Please R&R…

The next day, the couple asked the crew if Lara can join them. They said that if Lara can handle the pressure, moves, consequences and they decided to see what she's got. They auditioned Lara and she got in. She was a year younger than Andie but the conflict started when Lara started to fall for the guy that her sister loves.

At first she didn't mind it because she thought that it was just normal because Chase might be her brother-in-law. But she notices that whenever she sees Andie and Chase kiss or make out, she feels this constant feeling that kept on saying how jealous she was. Until she realized that she likes him.

She decided she had to be honest with her sister so she told her how she felt. "Hey sis, I have something to tell you. Can we talk privately?" she politely asked her sister "Yeah, sure", Andie replied. "I have to tell you something important, it might ruin our relationship as sisters but promise me you won't me mad.", Lara exclaimed, in reply, Andie nodded. "I don't know how it started but I suddenly felt it like it was controlling me. I really didn't mean it but I think I'm in love with Chase…" "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt??" Andie said in shock, "I think I want to go to bed now…"

In MSA, the sisters never had a chance to talk, even at lunch, at practice and even at home. This was their practice for days. It got worse so their dad confronted his daughters. "What' the problem with the both of you? You two have been acting weird these past days." Mr. West curiously asked. Andie pretended not to hear the question but Lara suddenly opened up to their father.

"Dad, it's a very big problem." she said, "Then, what it is?" their father asked. "I like Andie's boyfriend…" said Lara, shyly. "Well, you know what? It's not a big deal anymore. I'll just enjoy my time with Chase and after that; I'll let him go for my sister. I wish I would not be the one who always gives up my dreams and wants. Would you please grow up Lara!! Grow up!!" Andie said and walked out.

"Well, you've got a situation there, Lara." Mr. West added, "I know dad. Just help me fix my relationship with my sister who I haven't seen for the last three years." Lara said asking for help desperately. The two of them spent the night brainstorming of ideas they should do to recover the relationship of the sisters.

Andie's sad and disappointed behavior was very obvious all day, everyday in MSA. Chase started worrying and asked Andie what's wrong, "Hey sunshine, what's wrong?" he asked "Nothing. I just have something to worry about these days." She answered. "You and your sister are not talking to each other these past days." Said Chase "That don't matter anymore. Hey, can I crash into your place just tonight?" Andie, "Of course you can, sunshine" he replied smiling. "Thanks.", said Andie.

That night, Andie called her father and said that she will sleep in Chase's place. Mr. West had nothing to do but agree because Lara and he have some brainstorming to do. The two of them spent the night thinking again on how they can fix Andie and Lara's relationship as sisters. The next day in MSA, she confronted the whole crew including Chase and excluding Andie. She told them that its her fault Andie's not acting like herself these past days. Chase was so shocked when he learned the conflict.

They've come up with a plan that might help Lara apologize to her sister. They just need the right time to put the plan into action. They were practicing after classes and Moose, Andie and Chase weren't there yet. They figured out that Andie and Chase together with Moose were chosen to choreograph a dance for them to perform for MSA's charity night. Blake showed them the video of Nora and Tyler's senior showcase routine. "I want you to choreograph a dance better than this one." he exclaimed. "But, that's kinda impossible because only Tyler and Nora…", "Yes, I know.", Blake said interrupting Andie. "But when I saw you dance in The Streets, I know you could do this." "But I do not know about ballet and Chase will have trouble choreographing the lifts and the ballet thing…" she complained. "Yes, I also know that's why Moose is here. I understand you did some ballet." He said turning to Moose. "Moose, you will be the partner of Sophie." he said dismissing them.

With Sophie, Moose and Chase teaching Andie, They've choreographed a routine than Nora and Tyler's Now; it's the time to teach it to the crew.

How'd you like it? Please review and I'll immediately write the next chapter. Thanks, nise tiu 17….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They've completed the choreography. All they need is to teach it to the crew. Lara found it the best time to put the plan into action. The plan is to trap the two of them in the rehearsal studio so they could talk about their problem (hey sounds cheesy but it's the only good one I could think of). They did it and the sisters talked.

"Sorry about Chase. I promise I won't do anything to tear your relationship apart." – Lara

"Hey, apology accepted. But I also know that there's another problem." – Andie

Andie really could tell by the look on Lara's face.

"I…um…yes, there is. But I think Dad should tell you this one." – Lara

Andie nodded. The two of them went home together. When they reached their house, Andie immediately talked to her father.

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" – Andie

"Well, I see the cat's out of the bag. Andie, there's one more reason why I came back here in Baltimore." – Mr. West

"And what's that?" – Andie

"It is because I wanted to spend the last moments of my life with my daughters. Yep, back in New York, the doctors discovered that like your mother, I also have cancer." – Mr. West

"What (crying)?" – Andie

"Yes, I will only go to MSA for a year and then I'll take over the company." – Lara

"Oh, I wish we could stay together all the time." – Andie

"Yes, that's why Lara and I went back." – Mr. West

"I know! Every weekend, we would always go out together." – Lara

"Yes, that's a good idea. And Andie, you could bring Chase along with us." – Mr. West

The sisters took a look at each other. Realizing they can handle it, they both smiled.

"Okay dad. It's for you anyways. Besides, Chase and I will be free during weekends." – Andie

"Before I go, I want to see my daughters happy especially you, Andie. I know you found happiness in Chase. I wanted to see the two of you happy. And you, Lara, just do your best and do things that will make you happy and contented. Just strive and work hard for you to achieve your goals. And remember, I will always be with you in every step of the way." – Mr. West

After Mr. West's emotional speech, the three of them burst out in tears and hugged each other.

The next morning in MSA, Andie told Chase what her dad said. The whole day, Chase and Andie were together. Even after rehearsal, still they were inseparable. They lay on the floor, Chase hugged Andie which led them to a very passionate kiss. When they paused, Andie told Chase something.

"Hey boyband, tomorrow we're going out. My dad wants you to join us." – Andie

"Of course sunshine, I'll do anything for you." – Chase

After their short conversation, they kissed again. Chase decided to sleep in Andie's place because they ate their dinner late and went home around midnight. He just left Blake a message. The next morning, Mr. West confronted Chase while Andie and Lara went out to check on something.

"Do you really love my daughter?" – Mr. West

"Very much sir and I will do anything for her." – Chase

"Very well, I'll leave her to you. Promise me you won't make her cry." – Mr. West

"No problem sir. I won't make her cry." – Chase

"Chase, I would like to meet your family. Please tell them I'm inviting you to spend the nest weekend here in my house." – Mr. West

"I'll do that sir." – Chase

The four of them went out together that Saturday and they all had fun. Night arrived and Chase went home. He called his parents and told Blake about the weekend party.

"Hey Andie, I invited Chase and his family to spend their weekend here." – Mr. West

"What? Dad, you made me happier."- Andie

"Anything for you…now get some sleep. You have a big day ahead. Goodnight." – Mr. West

"Goodnight." –Andie

That Sunday, Chase and Andie went on a date.

"Hey sunshine, we're spending the weekend in your place." – Chase

"Yeah, my dad mentioned it. They're gonna have fun. How'd your parents reacted? – Andie

"They were ecstatic when they heard that businessman Richard West, your dad, wants to meet them. They're so excited." – Chase

"Is that true? Let's just have fun and watch a movie." – Andie

They hanged out all day. The next day in MSA, they performed the ballet/hip hop routine in front of Blake and he loved it. He dismissed everyone except for Andie and Chase.

"Great work guys, I knew you could do it. Now, about the weekend, Dad called and said that they're in New York and said Mr. West had them in the flight of his private jet and they'll leave on Thursday. They thank you and you dad, Andie." – Blake

"I'm looking forward in meeting them…" – Andie


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey to all…sorry it took long to update. I decided to take it fast because I'm planning to do another story and since school is almost near…Btw, its only up to Chapter 5. Thanks and please R&R…**

Chapter 4

Mr. & Mrs. Collins boarded Mr. West's private plane and left early that Thursday morning. They arrived in Baltimore just in time for lunch. When Chase got home, his parents showed up and decided to talk to him.

"Hey there son! How are you and Andie? We can't wait to meet her and her family." - Mr. Collins

"Yeah dad. Me and Andie are fine. So, how's the trip?" - Chase

"Their jet is so gorgeous. We had a nice time and we are so excited to meet them" - Mrs. Collins

Meanwhile at the West's residence…

"Hey dad, Chase called and said that his parents arrived this morning and its very nice of you to let them board our private jet. You haven't done that before." - Andie

"Hey, it's the first time my daughter's gonna introduce her boyfriend and his family formally. I'm looking forward to it as much as they do." - Mr. West

The weekend quickly arrived and the families started bonding at Andie's place. Their house is very huge with just three people and a couple of maids. Chase's family is gonna sleep in their house for them to bond more the next day.

The parents were playing golf and lawn tennis in the backyard while Blake, Lara, Andie and Chase were inside the house. Lara showed Blake their little rehearsal studio while Andie and Chase were planning to go for a swim when their folks decided to have lunch first in the garden. The housekeepers immediately set up the table.

"You know what Mr. West? Your house is the loveliest place I have ever see." - Mrs. Collins

"Oh, you can call me Richard. Why thank you, Mrs. Collins." - Mr. West

"You're welcome. Richard. You can call me Cynthia and my husband Bernard." - Mr. West

"Yeah, of course. By the way, where are the kids (what, kids)?" - Mr. Collins

""I'll have them called. Linda, Betty, please tell the kids we're having lunch." - Mr. West

"Right away, sir." - Maids

They had lunch in the garden, had laughs about memories they all don't wanna forget about. Their parents accidentally spilled out their real names and the four of them started cracking jokes to each other.

"Dad, you don't have to tell them our real names." - Andie

"Hey, if they're gonna be your 'in-laws', they should know more about you." - Mr. West

"Yes darling (darling, what?), besides, your real name sounds cute." - Mrs. Collins

"Yeah, sunshine. Hey, wanna go swimming?" - Chase

"Yeah sure. Hey you guys, have more fun alright. Lara, why don't you go bond with Blake?" - Andie

"What? With Blake, err…I mean Director Collins? I'd love to." - Lara

That night, they had dinner at Mr. West's favorite five-star restaurant. Their parents went home early and rested, while the four of them still hanged out.

Monday afternoon in MSA, the crew started rehearsing for the charity night since it's a week to go. That night, they decided to go to their club, The Dragon. To their surprise, it's mellow night. Couples dancing and kissing in the dance floor.

"Look sunshine, couples dancing everywhere but a pair is missing. Dance with me?" - Chase

"Of course boyband. Hey Moose, why don't you go ask Sophie to dance?" - Andie

"What? Mellow and love song's not my thing." - Moose

"But I like it and I very much want to dance." - Sophie

"On second thought, maybe I'd like to give it a try. Sophie, wanna dance?" - Moose

"Of course." - Sophie

While dancing, "Can't Help But Wait" by Trey Songz/Plies is playing (from the movie's soundtrack).

"Hey Andie, after graduation, since it years from now, would you like to marry me?" - Chase

"Are you kidding me? Even if you're old, I'll still marry you. My only wish is for my dad to still see my wedding." - Andie

"Hey, think positive. Even if your dad is not there anymore, he'll still be in your heart and in your mind guiding and protecting you all the way." - Chase

"Thanks. You know that's the statement you said that really made sense today." - Andie

"I know. Sometimes I scare myself and it gives me chills." - Andie

Both of them laughed upon hearing this and kissed. The week passed by quickly and the charity night came. They performed well and won the crowd's attention. After that, the crew decided to go to the club by the bay (the one in Step Up 1 where Lucy and Miles performed). Upon arriving there, Andie was so surprised to see two familiar faces, Tyler and Nora were there.

"Hey Ty, what are you doing here?" - Andie

"Why? Don't you know this is where my man, Miles and Nora's best friend, Lucy, performs?" - Tyler

"Hey Tyler, why don't you introduce me to your friend right here." - Nora

"Oh, I forgot the two of you still don't know each other formally. Nora, this is Andie, she's like my little sister even before I went to MSA. Andie, this is Nora, my girl." - Tyler

"Nice to finally meet you. I've been hearing so much about you. So, how's the tour?" - Andie

"Oh, Tyler's so talkative…the tour was great. By the way, why don't you introduce us to your friends?" - Nora

Andie introduced her crew to Nora and Tyler but she gave Chase the last intro when its only the four of them.

"And this is Chase Collins, my boyfriend." - Andie

"Oh, Chase Collins, brother of MSA's new director, Blake Collins, nice to meet you." - Nora

"Nice to meet you, too." - Chase

"So, you're Andie's boyfriend? Take care of my little sis alright?" - Tyler

""Yeah, man. I will." - Chase

They went home. Months passed and its vacation once again…

**How'd you find it? Reviews would be nice. Pardon me if it'll take long before Chapter 5 will be published but thanks anyways…peace out everyone.**

**P.S. - catch a very different Briana Evigan and Robert Hoffman in Enrique Iglesias' music video, "Push". Thanks!!**

**-nisEtiU17-**


	5. Love Story

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys!! Its been a long time. Sorry I haven't been updating. Its just because school's started(yes, we start school in June) and I have no time to finish my story because of homework and requirements…Btw, I decided to name this chapter and this chapter only "Love Story" because the song is really in mind these past days and its really addictive…**

**Its based on the song, "Love Story" by Katharine McPhee…last chapter!!**

After years of being in MSA, Andie and Chase finally graduated. Andie got a job in a hip hop dancing company in Baltimore right after the senior showcase. Chase is said to be the next director of MSA. But let's go back on what happened after the showcase…

During the showcase after party, the crew decided to visit the club **(the one in Chapter 4)** again, hoping they'll find Tyler and Nora there again. Luckily, there they are.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect you'd be here. Its MSA's showcase after party right?" - Nora

"Yeah, it is. But we decided that we want to break the rules for one last time before graduation." - Andie

"You still haven't changed Andie West. Still looking for trouble before graduation." - Tyler

"What? Its like you haven't done that one before. Besides, its for the last time. I wanna feel good and free before graduating." - Andie

After that, Nora and Andie headed to the dance floor leaving Chase and Tyler chatting.

"Yeah man, its cool. After all even if how hard I try explaining, she always use the same reason." - Chase

"You know what, I don't know what Andie's got but you just can't resist her. Every time you're angry, just look at her and you'll find yourself already calming down." - Tyler

"Yeah, I guess that's the reason why I fell in love with her. She's a girl that has survived many trials and she still keeps a smile on her face. That time, when I saw her dancing in Missy's party, she just caught my attention and when we were working with the lights up in the tree, I just found myself in love with this girl and I was about to kiss her when that truck suddenly beamed a light exposing us to people. Embarrassing but romantic enough, eh?" - Chase

"Firstly, I don't know where to start because I have never found myself in your situation. But you're right, a girl find that one romantic." - Tyler

After that conversation, the announcer said that Lucy and Miles were up next and they sang, "Til The Dawn" **(the one played in the club scene in Step Up 1)**.

When they got their jobs, Andie suddenly noticed how Chase was behaving romantically but ignored it. That night, Chase had rented a boat and he and Andie had dinner there. Andie was wearing a beautiful, strapless blue dress that made her more beautiful and Chase was in a tux. While enjoying the scenic view and the fireworks, Chase was up to something. When Andie turned around, Chase was already kneeling saying, "Andie West, will you marry me?" After that, an emotional Andie said "Yes".

**A bit short but it's the last chapter and I better go back studying…bye and hopefully I'll write sequels for this one…hopefully**

**Thanks for reading!! Reviews…**

**nisEtiU17**


End file.
